Scarlet BloodWood
by Scarlet BloodWood
Summary: A twist on the plot of harry potter read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stupid, useless bitch!" screamed Scarlet's uncle as he threw a glass at the ten year olds face. She ducked just before it could nail her in the head. Her uncle then grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind her back. "Why can't you do anything right!" he roared Scarlet closed her eye's and tried to ignore the burning pain in her shoulder "I'm sorry uncle Sullivan" she said her voice horse with pain. Her aunt and cousin simply watched as Scarlet stand fighting the pain her uncle was inflicting on her "And you wonder why your parents abandoned you on there doorstep, they could never parent such a little beast. That and they were lazy and selfish"

Scarlet managed to pull herself away from her uncles death grip and glared at her aunt "You didn't even know my parents! How could you judge them!" she growled. Her aunt looked at Scarlet in disgust "My sister had always been the freak of the family, she ended up marrying a freak that got her killed and forced us to have to take care of there useless daughter!"

Scarlet could feel the fight leave her body and she dropped her shoulders. Her aunt gave her a cruel smile then began to fix her frizzy, straggly brown hair. She wasn't the pretties of people she was very thin, and boney. Her face was slender and looked like it was forever scowling. She was very pale and already kinda wrinkly, her husband on the other hand was very tall and well built. He had a very chiseled face with deep set eye's that made Scarlet shudder just looking at them. He was strong and fast, but worst of all he was cruel.

Suddenly he grabbed Scarlet by the hair and yanked her head back "How dare you speak to your aunt that way! Say your sorry!" he bellowed at her. He then released Scarlet's hair and she looked at her aunt and said very softly "I'm sorry aunt Vivian" her aunt nodded but said nothing. Scarlet knew her apology didn't mean anything to her. "Go to your room…and don't make a sound are we clear?" Scarlet nodded and head to her room. Her room wasn't really a room but a space that had been put inside the side of the stairs to store things.

It was very cramped and cold in there and it barley fit the bed that her uncle had shoved in there for her. She opened the small door and crawled in and shut the door. The only light came from a small vent on the door that let in a very small amount of light. When she as being punished her uncle would shut and lock the vent so it was pitch black in the space. She then heard her uncle walk over to the door, his foot steps loud and heavy and he slammed the vent shut and Scarlet heard the click of the lock. The space was now completely dark Scarlet curled up on her uncomfortable bed and buried her face in the pillow and let the tears flow out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlet wakes to the sound of stomping on the stairs "Wake up Scarlet come on wake up!" yells her cousin Stanly, he was jumping up an down on the stair that was right above Scarlet's bed. It rattled the ceiling making some dust fall down. Scarlet rubbed her head remembering today was his birthday which meant he was going to be extra bratty. Stanly was a roly-poly type kid with a baby face and short black hair like his father. His parents spoiled him so he was nothing but and oversized baby that complained about everything Scarlet climbed out of her hole and joined her cousin in the living room where his parents had put a mountain of presents for him. The kid was only 11 so Scarlet wondered what the hell he could have needed for his birthday other than maybe some diet pills for his weight.

Scarlet of course wouldn't be joining the party instead she went to the kitchen and began working on breakfast "I want pancakes!" yelled her cousin. Scarlet thought he should maybe have a salad or two or three. It was only then Scarlet realized there weren't enough eggs to make pancakes "We don't have enough eggs for pancakes" she said kinda relived she didn't really want to make pancakes for Stanly. Stanly complained how Scarlet had probably eaten them all then went to shredding open his presents "How many are there!" he asked ungratefully "12" answered Scarlet's uncle proudly "12?! that's less than last year I had 15!" aunt Vivian intervened with "You can buy more on out outing today"

Scarlet rolled her eye's she couldn't believe this when they had finished breakfast and Stanly complained how Scarlet had over cooked his eggs they got ready to go to the zoo. Scarlet was about to go to her room to change when her uncle grabbed her and pinned her against her door "Now you listen hear girl, if there is any funny business on this trip I will make you wish you hadn't been born are we clear?" Scarlet looked at her uncle in terror and nodded he then released her and went upstairs Scarlet retreated to her hole.

The zoo visit was pretty boring mainly due to Stanley's constant complaining on how the animals weren't doing anything. When they got to the big cat building Stanly got excited "I bet they'll do something cool!" he yelled then headed inside. Scarlet followed she always had a love for big cats, then again she loved cats in general but of course none of them were doing anything other than sleeping. Stanly walked up to the panther exhibit and pressed his face against the glass "Father make it do something!" he complained.

Scarlet's uncle walked up to the glass and tapped it a few times with his knuckles "Hey! Get up!" he commanded. The panther simply opened one of its bright yellow eye's, yawned and went back to sleep. Stanly began to beat his fists against the glass "Get up you stupid cat!" he yelled "Leave it alone its asleep!" scolded Scarlet. Then Stanly walked away to go torment another animal his parents followed leaving Scarlet with the panther. Scarlet looked at the creature it then opened both its eye's and stood up and walked over to her. Scarlet was alittle surprised then sighed "Sorry about them, I know what it feels like to be trapped in a cage with people constantly yelling at you" the panther just looked at Scarlet. It's stare was like that of a friend Scarlet sighed then looked at the card that gave information on where the panther had come from "I bet they took you away from your parents and friends hu?" to Scarlet's amazement the panther nodded its head.

Scarlet blinked a few times then rubbed her eye's "Did you just nod?" she asked. The panther nodded again "Wait…you can understand me?" the panther nodded yet again. Scarlet was utterly baffled by this "Do you wish you could go back?" the panther nodded it head its eye's now filled with sadness suddenly Stanly yelled "Hey its doing something!" he then ran over and pushed Scarlet to the ground to get a better look. He pressed his fat pudgy face to the glass Scarlet glared at him wishing the glass could disappear and he would fall in. To Scarlet's amazement the glass did disappear and Stanly fell face first into a small pool of water. The panther simply looked at him and Stanly began to scream the panther then climbed out of the cage and looked at Scarlet.

It then bowed its head and said in a very friendly voice "Thanks" Scarlet sat on the ground baffled at how a panther could talk. She then gave a weak smile and said a little nervously "No problem" the whole building was a panic as the visitors ran around trying to get away from the panther that hissed and bared its teeth to keep people away as it walked through. Stanly sighed then went to get out of the exhibit but the glass had returned he pressed his hand against it as if he wasn't sure if it was real. Then he began blubbering like a baby trying to get out. Scarlet stood up a smile on her face that she couldn't hide even if she wanted too this was to hilarious to her. When her aunt and uncle came her aunt freaked out an began yelling in a panic like a crazy person, Scarlet just stood there and smiled then when she saw her uncle looking at her. Her smile quickly vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they got home from the zoo Scarlet hurried to her room but her uncle got to her before she could make it. He grabbed the top of her head and slammed her against the wall "What happened and I want the truth not some made up story!" he barked. Scarlet winced in pain as she struggled under his grip "I don't know the glass just vanished then unvarnished I never touched it!" she wailed. Her uncle glared at her "That's a load of shit and we both know it!" he roared getting more and more angry. He then dragged her by the hair and threw her into her room "Get use to that space your going to be there for quit some time" he then slammed the door shut then he slammed the vent shut and locked it.

Scarlet pushed herself back on her bed and buried her face in her knee's and shook with fear and sadness how she wished to could just disappear. 3 days past till she was allowed out of her room during those three days she had missed some very interesting events. The front yard was filled with black cats, her uncle had called animal control but the cats just kept returning more and more each time. It also seemed that mysterious letters addressed to Scarlet kept appearing in the mail box. When her uncle had the mail box removed they began coming in through the mail slot in the door "This is harassment!" yelled Vivian "Why not just let me read the letter, they obviously need me too" her uncle just glared at her "Who would want to send you anything" sneered Stanly.

"If this keeps up we'll have to move" said Vivian "And it won't" barked her uncle who proceeded to nail the mail slot shut "Lets see them send us letters now" he said triumphantly. A couple days passed and nothing happened, there were still cats in the front yard but no more letters appeared. Then one Sunday evening when everyone was in the living room Scarlet heard a rumbling sound "Do you hear that?" says her aunt looking up from her book.

Her uncle shrugged "Just some kids making noise" he said returning to his paper. Then the sound got louder and clearer it was like that of a motorcycle "Oh I hate those things, there too loud" barked Vivian. Then before anyone could do anything a giant motorcycle burst through the front door everyone screamed but Scarlet who just sat shocked on the floor it came to a screeching halt in the front hallway and its rider got off. The rider was a very, very, very big man that could barely fit through the entrance into the living room. He wore a large fur coat and had lots of big bushy black hair and a big bushy black beard. His notice was kinda round and he looked very intimating her was even taller then Sullivan and that was saying something. Scarlet's aunt, uncle, and cousin coward in the corner while Scarlet sat on the floor looking up at the man "Why hello Scarlet, my have you grown" said the man in a big booming voice that rattled the whole house.

Scarlet just blinked her eye's in amazement the man smiled it was warm and friendly smile "Who are you?" she asked softly. The man chuckled "My name is Hagrid, didn't you get the letters I sent you?" Scarlet shook her head. Hagrid sighed not a surprise with these magic hating muggles he looked at Scarlet's family huddling in the corner "Muggles?" asked Scarlet a little confused "It a term we call non-magic users" Scarlet just sat baffled. Hagrid then stepped toward her uncle and said "You really think you could deny her, her education, her fate?" her uncle puffed out his chest and stepped forward "Now you see here, her parents left us in charge of her and if we don't want her off casting spells and hexing people that is our call"

Hagrid snorted "The Bloodwoods never hexed a soul and neither does anyone at Hogwarts black magic is a forbidden art for a reason" Scarlet blinked her eye's "BloodWoods? Hogwarts? Black magic?" repeated Scarlet. Hagrid turned and looked at her "Why yes you are Scarlet daughter of Hunter and Sylvia BloodWood the most well known demon and wizard family of all time" Scarlet cocked her head "Demon?" Hagrid froze "Wait did I say demon I meant witch best witch family of all time" her uncle intervened "Well whatever you think she is, she isn't going anywhere cause we have custody of her" Hagrid looked at Sullivan "And you'll be happy to know that now that she is 11 and old enough to attended Hogwarts she is under there custody and protection" Sullivan scoffed "She isn't going anywhere to cast any spells and bewitch anyone!" Scarlet was still lost she had no idea what was going on.

Finally she spoke "…I'm going!" she yelled Hagrid looked at her "See she knows where she belongs" he then tossed her a helmet "Put that on and we can be off" Scarlet donned on the helmet and got in the side cart of the motorcycle "You told me plenty of times how you wish I would just disappear, well you got you wish and so did I" her uncle just stared in bafflement as Hagrid got on the bike, revved the engine and rode off with Scarlet sitting in the cart next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hagrid finally stops at a small pub called Leaky Cauldron "Wait…I'm only 11 I can't enter a pub" says Scarlet getting out of the cart as she looked around at the people walking passed none of them seem to even notice the building "Why is no one going in?" she asked Hagrid laughed "Cause all these people are muggles they can't see this place to them its just a wall" Scarlet blinked her eye's "Whoa" she breathed. Hagrid then lead her inside the pub was dim and smoky people sat at the counter and at tables the minute Hagrid and her walked in everything fell silent. Scarlet got nervous as she walked passed people they glared at her some looked shocked others looked angry "Why are people staring at me?" she whispered to Hagrid as they went to the back of the pub and sat down. Hagrid looked around and in a low voice whispered "Cause your Hunters daughter…the daughter of the betrayer"

Scarlet looked at Hagrid a little lost "But didn't you say I was a member of the most famous Witch and Wizard family of all time?" Hagrid rubbed the back of his head Scarlet knew there was something he wasn't telling her "I said well known not famous" Scarlet now was uneasy "Why is my father called the betrayer…he died in a car accident how did he betray anyone?" Hagrid snorted "That what they told you happen? Of course they would never tell you the truth…then again" he looked around once again then back at Hagrid "What I'm about to tell you is top secret…you can't let anyone know you know are we clear?" Scarlet nodded "Your father didn't die in a car accident…V…Vo…" Scarlet could see Hagrid was having trouble "Write it down" He shook his head "I can't even spell it, but this man who was very evil and cruel killed both your parents when you were just 5, he did it right in front of you too…then he went to kill you and you stopped him" Scarlet blinked her eye's "I stopped him? But how? Who is this man and how does that explain how my father is the betrayer?"

Hagrid sighed "I just can't tell you that…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything in the first place but I thought you should know that…not only are you Hunter BloodWoods kid but you are the one that killed he who shall not be named…that was a big thing" Scarlet closed her eye's this was all so confusing "So I'm a witch…is that how I made the glass disappear at the zoo?" Hagrid nodded "Probably" Scarlet smiled she didn't know what was really going on but she like the idea of being a witch and using magic. Hagrid then pulled out a small pocket watch "Oh man we better get your supplies for Hogwarts and get you on that train or you'll miss your first year" he then got up and Scarlet followed she soon bumps into someone who jumps "Why hello professor Quirrell, getting in some last minute relaxation before you head back to Hogwarts" says Hagrid in a booming friendly voice. The man Scarlet bumped into wore a head wrap and was very jumpy his eye's darted back and forth.

Like he was looking for something he seemed very timid to Scarlet but the minute he actually looked at Scarlet he got even more nervous "O-o-oh my a-a-are you S-s-s-s-scarlet?" he asked in a shaky stuttering voice. Scarlet gave him a small smile then extended her hand for a shake the man just looked at her in confusion "O-o-oh um h-hi" he then awkwardly shook it then he turned and hurried away.


End file.
